The Case of Castiel Novak
by SteelWolfandIronHand
Summary: Who is Castiel Novak? How Cas's colleagues found out just what he likes. Destiel


**This is a one-shot about my favourite on screen couple. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

If you asked any of the women and someone of the men at Campbell's Lawyer's firm who the best looking man in the office was they would more than likely tell you it was Castiel Novak. That or he's intern Sam Winchester. They would also tell you that part of his charm was that he was so mysterious. No one knew who his family was or his friends. He almost never spoke to his colleagues and the only person who they seen him smile at was his intern. He never reproached any of the female attention he got nor any male attention. It was a frequent discussion on what might be his sexual orientation. It was only after two years of Castiel working at the Campbell's that the question was answered.

New girl Meg Masters had become determined that Castiel would be her new conquest, she always enjoyed a challenge. So having heard that Castiel had won a case for a high class client she decided to give him her own special congratulations.

Knocking on his office door and slipping inside she found Castiel sat at his desk scanning over paperwork with his striking blue eyes. Eyes which looked up at her with confusion when she entered. Meg surveyed the office quickly. There was no personal touch to room, the walls were bare and the bookshelf only held books on law. The only decoration was a single picture frame on his desk which other that only held a computer and a cup of coffee. Castiel opened his mouth to speak "Miss Masters, may I ask what your doing here?" his voice deep and rough. "oh honey you can ask anything you want?" she responded flirtatiously. She made her way to his desk leaning over it and reached for Castiel. Grabbing his tie she pulled him forward. He seemed to panic and try and escape her grasp. All he managed to do was splash boiling hot coffee on his pristine white shirt. He locked eyes with Meg, anger clear in them. "Miss Masters I suggest you leave right now" his voice was quiet now but hard with anger. Thinking it best to quit while she was ahead she exited the office quickly but not before she saw Castiel fish out his phone from his trouser pocket.

Half an hour later a handsome man with blonde hair and bright green eyes entered the firm. Everyone knew him. He was the grandson of the boss, Samuel Campbell, and Sam Winchester's brother. Dean Winchester. He worked at the Singer's auto shop as a mechanic, with his uncle Bobby and father John. Dressed in his brown leather jacket and oil stained T-shirt he looked every inch the bad boy he was. In his arms was a garment bag, most people thought he was to see his brother, the two were close. Dean saw Sam at the water cooler talking to fellow intern and girlfriend Jess. Seeing the pair he quickly made his way over and hugging the two, and begun to chat happily to them. Five minutes into their conversation Dean's phone rang. Dean smiled as he looked down at the screen. "I'm here. Yes, I've got it. When have I ever let you down, actually don't answer that. No I'm with Sam and Jess by that water cooler thing." Castiel's door from across the floor opened, phone to ear Castiel appeared in the door way. Dean made his way over to Cas. Now in front of him the blonde man's hand settled itself on the dark haired man's waist and placed a quick kiss on man's lips. Much to everyone's surprise. Castiel's face turned to disapproval of his boyfriend's actions but he couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face.

Dean pushed his way into office and looked around, Despite having been dating for eighteen months and living together Dean had rarely been to his boyfriend's workplace. He liked to avoid his grandfather and Cas didn't like the idea of people gawking at them. He made his way to Castiel's desk and picked up the picture frame on it. The picture inside was of the two of them unloading boxes from Dean's Impala into their new home. Dean smirked and turned to his boyfriend, picture in hand. Cas blushed in response and snatched it out of Dean's hands and made to hide it in a drawer. "Don't do that Cas I think it's sweet" Dean whined. Cas paused. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist and pulled him in close. He brought his lips to Cas's ear and whispered to him. "I have pictures of you as well. One in the Impala, another in my wallet, some on my phone but those I wouldn't show to anyone. They show parts of you only I get to see." His tone was possessive and Cas's breath caught and he suddenly felt the temperature of the room rise.

When Dean left his office Castiel was once again dressed immaculately however his face was flushed and his hair was in disarray. While Dean's clothes were rumpled and he wore a shit eating grin. Kissing his partner one last time he left but not before sending a cheeky wink to the mass of people who watched him leave.

Some people said castiel was a homosexual after that but most people disargeed. Castiel wasn't homosexual he was deansexual

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
